Robin & Barney
by jackiepeipei
Summary: After the kiss in the cab...


Although both of them wanted to keep their lips locked until the end of eternity, for both of them craved this moment inside their shielded hearts since the day they met, they knew they had to pull away from their desires to face reality. They both had to use every cell of their body until they could muster up the strength to push away the other. And as they unwillingly forced themselves apart, they could feel their chest clenching in pain from the conflict inside their hearts. They couldn't speak, for the pain was too overwhelming. The silence was not completely empty; both of them were arguing, debating, and yelling at themselves inside their heads. On the one hand, they could not deny the undying chemistry and love they share. On the other, they both have relationships with other people who care and love them as well. What to do…what to do…

Robin stole a glance at Barney, who happened to be looking at her, too. It was obvious that this panicked, rushed glance showed their longing but denial for each other's love. They quickly looked away, looking at opposite windows—opposite sides of the street. Their eyes gazed upon buildings that are permanently on other sides and people who don't cross the road to see what it's like on the other side. Everything they saw reminded them of each other. It seemed as though they felt like they stood on different planets, forbidden and impossible to be with each other. Yet, at the same time, they felt like they were like a lock and key. Perhaps the lock has been lost for little while, but the owner eventually finds it… right?

Finally, to break the silence, Barney carefully says, "So."

He looks at Robin, desperately hoping she looks back. But suddenly, a picture of Nora's beautiful face and her witty expression flickered for a moment before his eyes. _How can I do such an awful thing to her? She's been loyal, understanding, sweet…_he thought in his head. A million "what ifs" poured into his mind, and so he looked away before Robin turned her head.

"So."

Robin was looking at Barney with the same expression that Barney wore only moments ago. Her agonizing inner conflict with what is right and what feels right was causing her heart to rip at the seams. She wanted to pull him close and lock lips once more, but the thought of harming Kevin blocked her. Oh sweet, nice, and charming Kevin who understood her better than anyone. Sure, it was because he was a therapist, but there was something between them that was undeniable. But was that just an illusion? The questions were endless.

Barney looked back. _Robin. I love her so much. I just want to hold her and make her feel loved. She deserves to feel special after all her father's crap. She is special. She's the most—_he stopped. Nora. Nora is the most beautiful and amazing person in the world. Nora is the best thing that has ever happened to him. And yet, he can't stop thinking about the time when even though he was fat and gross, Robin still stood by him. Something made her stay. And even though she looked crazy and insane towards the end of their relationship, Barney still stayed. Despite everything, there was something there.

"Robin…" Barney tried to assemble the words carefully before he said anything he might regret.

"Yeah?"

They finally looked at each other, eye to eye. This time, neither of them looked away. As Barney looked deep into Robin's eyes, he flashbacked to all the great moments they shared and all the horrible ones too. And he loved her in all of them. No matter what she did, no matter how awful the memory was, she was just so… Robin. And as soon as he looked into Robin's eyes and remembered all their memories, he forgot everything else and just focused on her alone. Robin.

"Robin, I love you. I think about you all the time, I think of what would've happened if we stayed together, I think of your smile whenever I'm sad. I think your awesome, Robin. I love you so much…"

Robin couldn't help looking at his gorgeous eyes. Those eyes that held so much pain inside but never showed it, those eyes that always let her know she was never alone. Those beautiful, blue eyes…

"I love you, too."

The clock turned 11:11.


End file.
